Annabeth Sings?
by ThePennameIsUnimportant
Summary: When Percy asks Annabeth a question that she can't answer, what will she have to do? Just a short story I wrote because I'm out of my mind.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Please Review!

Annabeth P.O.V

"Annabeth!" Percy songs as he flounces into my room.

How can someone possibly be so aggravating yet so irresistibly annoying at the same time? His black hair waves up and down over his bright green eyes as he jumps up and down with childlike excitement. I roll my eyes.

"What do you want, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, giggling.

"I issue... a challenge!" he laughed hysterically.

I narrowed my eyes. "Bring it on."

"I ask you a question, and if you don't get it, you have to do whatever I want." Percy dares.

As if Seaweed brain would know something I don't.

"Okay," he giggles. "What has 3 legs, can fly, and eats rainbows?"

Oh Snap.

"Ummm... A unicorn?"

"No!" He's laughing so hard he's crying.

"It's a flying, three legged moose that eats rainbows! Now you have to do whatever I say."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Re-uploaded this cause the formatting was weird. Percy Jackson is not mine. R&R!**

**Percy P.O.V **

"So, here's your dare." I laugh as Annabeth scowls at me.

Making her mad is so much fun. Her eyes get all squinty and her face scrunches up. But of course, she still looks cute.

"You have to let the Aphrodite girls dress you up and then you have to sing the song they tell you to."

Ha ha. Nico is a genius. Annabeth hates singing. Plus, it might be the only time I'll ever see her dressed up. Come to think of it, this is probably the last time I'll ever see anything again, because she is going to kill me.

"No!" She growls.

"You have to! It was a bet and you lost."

She glares at me and flips her hair. She knows I'm right but won't admit it... As always.

"Come on." I say and throw her over my shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screams as she kicks her legs.

"Stop throwing a tantrum." I mutter as I try to dodge her kicks.

She kicks really hard. Then I throw her in the Aphrodite Cabin and yell "Good Luck!" as I walk away.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well. Since I'm an idiot I just deleted one of my chapters. Yay! Well. Re-did it. **

**Percy Jackson still isn't mine. I promise. **

**Annabeth P.O.V. **

"Stupid, uncultured, swine," I grumbled under my breath as I was hastily shoved into the Aphrodite Cabin.

"Why, you aren't talking to me, are you?" Silena Beauregard asks as she cocks a hip and flips her hair, smirking.

"Of course not!" I say, bringing my hand up to my chest defensively, " I would never insult you in such a way."

We were kidding of course, Silena was really such a sweet girl. Her smile turned into a malicious grin though, one that, of course, was still beautiful, but malicious all the same. She nodded slightly to someone behind me.

"Wha-?"

The last thing before I blacked out I saw was Silena's grin as a curling iron flew towards my hair.

**Silena P.O.V. **

I didn't drug her. That's my official story. Why would I, a sweet, innocent, harmless girl try to intentionally disable Annabeth Chase? Okay, I drugged her. It was for her own good though. I swear. I've been dying to get my hands on that girl for FOREVER. Percy really is such a sweetheart for giving me this opportunity.

"Alright girls, let's get to work. We're going to knock that smirk right off Jackson's face, kay?"

My sisters nodded in agreement as we got to work. Curling irons and mascara wands flew as we gave tomboy Annabeth Chase a complete makeover.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It wasn't easy, but we completely transformed Annabeth. I mean, she was gorgeous to begin with (Had to be to attract a guy like Jackson, am I right?) but we took it to a completely new level.

The circles under her eyes from her insomniatic tendencies were erased completely. Her skin tone was evened out, her blush applied perfectly, giving her face a bit of color. Her eyes were outlined in gorgeous black eyeliner and silver eye shadow. I knew she would look stunning right after she, uh, opened her eyes, from the *cough* drugging *cough*  
>A stunning silver gown was made especially for Annabeth by my lovely mother. She had rushed down once she heard Annabeth Chase was drugged and tied down. Gorgeous stilettos are on her feet, and I sighed.<p>

" We are so talented."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Still don't own Percy Jackson. Wow. It's been, what, 2 years since I last updated. Whoops.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I was still snickering as I strode back to Aphrodite cabin after about, um, 3 or 4 hours. I honestly felt kind of bad about just leaving Annabeth to the wolves like that but, whatever, we'll just kiss and make up like we always do. I know she finds me irresistible. Plus, if she ever did dump me, I'd probably accidentally burst into flames, or you know, fall off a cliff a couple hours later.

I knocked on the door to the cabin, and a bunch of high pitched, girly squeals assaulted my ears. Man, those Aphrodite girls are really… girly. Some gorgeous blonde girl opened the door and I tried to see behind her, and determine if the Aphrodite girls were really as talented as they claimed to be.

"Hey, where's Annabeth?" I asked, straining my neck to see behind the tall girl.

She punched me in the face.

"What was that for?" I whimpered, clutching my nose.

Jeez, even when this girl sneered, she looked cute.

"That, Seaweed Brain, was for not recognizing me," the girl said.

"Annabeth? Wow. You loo-"

She punched me again. Harder this time. It really, really hurt.

"That was for leaving me alone with the Aphrodite girls."

I tried to hold back my snickers, for fear that she would punch me again. Luckily, she was distracted by Silena as she muttered something about chipping her nail polish.

While Annabeth was distracted, I got to look at her more. Man, she looked even more stunningly beautiful than she usually did. Pair that with the talent she had, and the amazing sense of humor; she really is perfect.

"Let's goooo," I whined, as I turned away. Not a good decision. I got punched in the face again.

"OWW! What did I do this time!?"

Annabeth looked at me, amused. "Wasn't me."

"You didn't compliment her," Silena informed me in that stupid, know-it-all tone.

"I was going to! But I got deterred when she PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE."

Silena huffed, but let it go.

"Come on, darling." I cracked, as I pushed Annabeth out the door, "We need to get to the talent show."

"Talent Show!?" Annabeth yelled, "What talent show?"

"The one I organized last week," I looked at her innocently, "Did I forget to tell you?"

She growled at me.

"At least tell me what song I'm singing."

"I'll tell you when I tell you." I wink at her suavely.

**Annabeth P.O.V. **

I almost laugh at Percy's attempt to be mysterious and suave. I like the awkward goofball side of him much better. I'm still very, very annoyed at him though. The "talent show" that Percy conveniently forgot to tell me about was going to start in about 10 minutes, and I still didn't know what song I was supposed to sing. This is going to be a nightmare.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Let's give a warm welcome to, uh, is this a misprint? No? Really? Are you sure? Check again. Oh, alright. Surprising. I never would have thought she would… Oh okay. Yeah. Alright." Chiron mumbled.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" Percy screamed from his place in the audience.

The Aphrodite cabin stood up and started screaming wildly while the rest of the camp looked mildly confused.

I took a deep breath. I can do this. I've been to Tartarus. I'll be absolutely fine.

I walk out onto stage, rather stiffly, and the crowd goes silent. I walk up to the music stand. Really? This song? Oh gods. Well, at least I know it. I glared at Percy, who gave me an innocent attempt at a wink in return.

Somebody started to play the piano and I took another deep breath.

_When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind. _

_Broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. _

_My mother swore she would never let herself forget._

_That was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist. _

_But darling, you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

I made eye contact with Percy as he gave me a genuine smile this time. I smiled back. I really am so in love with him. I continued to smile at him while I kept singing, pretending that nobody else was there, besides me, and him.

_Maybe I know somewhere, deep in my soul that love never lasts. _

_We've got to find other ways, to make it alone, and keep a straight face. _

_I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of was ever worth the risk._

I heard myself begin the chorus again, and I swear, Percy's eyes were watering up. In the background the Aphrodite girls were practically swooning, and I could see some other couples slow dancing, looking totally in love. It was so sweet. Ugh. Bad Annabeth. Percy's softness is getting to you.

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh…_

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing._

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

I finished softly, and a loud round of applause hit me. I curtsied, laughing a little. Percy ran on stage, and picked me up, twirled me around, and kissed me hard.

"Percy!" I shrieked, high on the exhilaration from performing.

"MY GIRLFRIEND CAN SING TOO!" Percy screamed, "SHE'S SMART, SHE'S FUNNY, SHE'S BEAUTIFUL, AND SHE CAN SING!"

I blushed and felt my face turning bright red.

"Aw, baby," Percy cooed, and grinned, and that was probably the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.

**A/N: So, that's probably the end. I hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R please. Feel free to criticize as much as you want. **


End file.
